


The Verb "To Hurt"

by peristeronic



Category: Assassins - Sondheim/Weidman
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Microfic, Oblique references to cults, Oblique references to past trauma, RPF, This is super short btw, even though it's totally random and makes no sense, fight me, i love them, look I ship it, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peristeronic/pseuds/peristeronic
Summary: Zangara asks Squeaky three questions.





	The Verb "To Hurt"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vaingloriousactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaingloriousactor/gifts).



_To hurt_ was one of the first verbs Giuseppe mastered in English. It was necessary for such sentences as _My stomach hurts. It hurts here. It hurts too much._ There were other verbs that he learned, in life and in limbo. _To buy the gun, to watch the speech, to shoot the president._ _To tell the story, to join the song, to love the girl._ But _to hurt_ remained central.

  
One day, as Lynette sat in front of him on the mattress, he raised his hand tentatively to the scar on her forehead that he had never before asked about and traced the X with his fingertips.

  
“It hurts?” he asked. He watched her face.

  
“No,” she said quietly.

  
He leaned his forehead against hers, running a hand through her long hair. Moving slowly as before, he pressed a light kiss to her lips. Immediately he felt a crack of static electricity and he pulled back, guilty and fearful.

  
“It hurts?” he asked anxiously.

  
“No!” Lynette smiled and shook her head hard. Strands of her hair floated up.

There was a question he wanted to ask that was beyond his meager English. He pressed his hand to her heart. “It hurts?”

  
“No,” she said.


End file.
